King Echos Castle
King Echos Castle is a Tier 4 dungeon. It is a castle with a long cave system underneath featuring fiery and icy parts. This dungeon is primarily known for it's horribly difficult boss fight, but it does have some of the better drops. Before Starting King Echos Castle is a dungeon with a lot of variety, so be armed to tackle mobs of all kinds. A set of Aradnias armor and a good Smite sword are recommended for taking on the boss, King Echo. Potions never hurt, so having a couple of those can make things easier. Walkthrough When you start, head up to the gate. There will be a button on the tree to the right to open the gate. When in the main room, there will be a ladder to the right. If running in a group, only one person has to do the next part. Going up the ladder, have a bane of arthropods sword ready to kill the spiders above. Head up the stairs and through the doorway. Make a right and advance along the tiny cliff, taking extra care not to fall. When you get to the top of the castle, hit the button to teleport down back to the main room, with a hole in the floor also opening up. This will take you to "The Room of 1,000 Years". To progress, head to the right. There should be a button where the water starts to flow down on the right wall. Hit it, and proceed forward to the lava room. As you move, the platform behind you will disapear. At the 3 way intersection, go to the right, and at the next intersection, go straight. To move on from here, hop onto the block farther from the exit. This will trigger the path to the exit to appear. Advance up the ladders to go to the ice room. For this room, just go up the hill then to the left, and there will be a small cave to go into. This will lead to a brown clay maze, which overall isn't hard. The exit will drop you to the final stretch. In the skeleton room, there will be a button to the right and left. Hit the right button to open up the left button, which will open the door to the zombie room. It is advised to deal with the enemies before attempting to hit the buttons. In the zombie room, there will be a button on the ceiling, then this will open the buttons in the wall in the following order (assuming you are facing front towards the boss room): Forward right wall, backward left wall, backward right wall, forward left wall. They must be hit in succession or you will have to start over. This can take a couple tries, so don't forget the zombies can respawn. After this you can advance on to the boss room. Chests There are a rumored seven chests available in the dungeon, but only six have been discovered- 1: In the water behind the castle. 2: Go in the doorway between the staircases in the cave spider room in the main castle. The button on the left opens the chest on the right. 3: In "The Room of 1,000 Years", go to the back left corner and up the stairs. The button opens it up. 4: A button in the lava room. Can't miss it. 5: In the back right corner wedged in the ceiling of the ice room. It's very far up and a bit of parkour is required for this one. 6: A button in the boss chamber opens this chest. Videos Trivia -This is Divination's debut dungeon. -"The Room of 1,000 Years" has earned its title by being the room that players have spent the most time in, primarily the first few people to run the dungeon when it opened. -The lava in the lava room was originally intended to instakill you, but this feature was removed because it cleared inventories.